


You Can't Leave Me

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Gen, M/M, season four, slightly season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Oswald feels this is the perfect time to attempt to make amends with Lee and Ed, after all they are his friends to an extent, and he knows allies would be important at a time like this.





	You Can't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about what might have happened between scenes and made myself sad.

Times of tragedy and disaster always seemed to be as good a time as any other to make amends. To be truthful Oswald wasn’t too angry that Ed had screwed him over, he had after all initially planned on mugging him after the bank heist. 

Once the initial shock of the bridges being blown up had passed his mind wandered to setting things up, getting some semblance of order in a land full of fear and chaos. To begin with he felt it was only appropriate to find Ed and Lee, make amends, and see where they could go from there either individually or as a trio.

He gathered his men and made his way to Cherry’s; the building was deserted. He was rather surprised to see no stumbling drunks or strung out junkies hiding out in the building, he supposed the panic and ensuing chaos chased them all away to their apartments to take cover. He at least knew he could find Ed and Lee there, it was after all where they had taken up residence months ago. 

“Ed, Lee! If you’re hiding you can come out now, I promise you I’m not angry about what happened.” He called out as he made his way through the first floor checking every room for some sign that somebody was still here.

Resounding silence answered his call, he sighed and turned towards the staircase.

“Come on there is no way the two of you plan on just waiting this out in here. If it makes it any better, I am willing to give you two my blessing for…. whatever it is the two of you have together.” He tensed closing his eyes, the thought of them romantically involved still made him tense.

He was willing though, she had for a moment or two been kind to Oswald, and in honesty it was nice to see Ed happy again. He didn’t need grudges with his friends during this time, he knew alliances of any kind would serve as great importance until this was resolved.

“Ed?” He called out again.

He realized for a second that there was a slim chance they escaped before the bridges were taken out. They could be miles away from Gotham, safe with the others lucky enough to leave in time. He couldn’t say he was mad about that thought, it would mean they were safe, that Ed was safe.

Quietly he explored the second floor of the building, checking each bedroom and bathroom until he came to the last room; the office or at least what had been turned into an office in the past months. Upon entering the room he was met with a sight familiar but still foreign enough for his brain to have difficulties processing.

Ed and Lee were laying on the floor, their bodies more so resembling rag dolls that had been discarded on the floor by a bored child than living people. He felt a cold chill go down his spine as his breath caught in his throat, he felt stuck in place as he looked at them closely waiting for a rise and fall of the chest or a twitch of a finger, but they remained still.

“Ed” He spoke his name quietly, a strained panic in his voice.

He rushed towards the prone figures on the floor, he dropped to his knees kneeling by Ed. He saw the knives on the floor, blood that darkened clothes and faces that were gaunt and pale. Ed’s eyes were open, staring off at the wall but seeing nothing. Oswald’s hands were shaking as he took hold of his face turning his head to face him, his skin felt clammy and cold.

“Ed, please…Wake up.” He pleaded with him as he lightly slapped his cheek needing some sign of life.

Dead. They were dead. The word dead felt heavy and horrifying as it entered his mind. Ed was dead, it was a fact and a statement that brought tears to his eyes blurring his vision. He placed a hand against Ed’s chest wanting to feel a sign of life but felt nothing. He closed his eyes tightly, body tense, he slammed his fist against Ed’s chest.

“Damn it, you idiot. If you just stayed with me then you wouldn’t be dead!”

His voice echoed in the room, his burst of anger turned to sadness as sobs wracked his body. Alone. For the first time in a long time he was truly alone.


End file.
